


Angels and medics

by hexarous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Crossover, Depression, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexarous/pseuds/hexarous
Summary: Ships that will happen that doesnt have a tag:Spy x Symmetra (porbably not sure) Heavy x Zaryanote:My first language is not english so beware of spelling mistakesACTUAL SUMMARY:Angela Ziegler had always been taken as a woman of innocence and love, showing nothing but kindness to the world. But was she really that person everybody sees her as? This story is about Angela Zieglers life, through sorrow and grief to happiness and love.





	1. Prolouge

The sky cried, tiny speckles of water hitting the ground. She watched as the drops hit the window splasing against he glass. Her reflectionn staring back at her, her blue eyes that once shined with light was now dull. The light she once held had burnt out, leaving the ashes behind.  
She gently touched the glass with her pale hand. the glass cold under her thin fingers.  
As the sky cried harder, thunder now rhumbling through the skies, lightning clashing in the clouds. It matched her well, the rain dropplets matching the small tears falling down her cheeks and the thunder resembeling her loud sobbing, the lightning was how her body shook with how she cried.  
She never wanted this, she never meant for it to turn out this way. It was her fault people died, blood spilled because of her actions. She wasn't meant to kill people, she was meant to heal and take care of them. She was a doctor, not a murderer.  
but she was not just a doctor anymore, she was a killer. a monster.  
The rain always reminded her about the day of the explosion,the haunting screams, the blooding coating the ground, the bodies lying lifeless on the ground.  
She had found him in the rumble, un-responsive and with no pulse. She tried everything in that moment, everything she was taught to do. Even her caduceus staff was not working to make him breath again. In that moment, her heart racing and her blood pumping in her veins she acted recklessy.  
Maybe it could all have worked out if she had not acted recklessy, if she had not made that deal. She had dealt with the dark and called his soul back to his body, reviving him. As he started to breath she gained hope, she had done it she had made a dead person live again.  
But when he opened his eyes, they were not those warm chest nut ones she expected to see instead his eyes were blood red. His body dissolving into a dark mist, his eyes still stuck to her as he raised himself up from the ground. From his now red eyes, small drops fell.He stod there for a moment staring at her, before his body fully dissolved into mist and disappearing into nothingness.  
It left her there on the ground staring at the spot he had just stod in.  
His tears reminded her of the rain, small see through drops of rain and the small drops of water that rolled down his cheek.  
But It wasn't water that rolled down his cheek that day, that day blood trickled down his face.  
till this day she still remembers his face, emotionless and cold as he stared at her. The warmth that once excisted in his body was gone, replaced with emptiness.  
She had done this to him, all she wanted was to make him breath again and to hear his heart warming laughter again and see that stupid smile of his. but she never got to hear his laughter or to see his smile.  
Reviving him turned him into an empty shell, emotions dragged from his body. The only sign of human in him was the rise and fall of his broad chest.  
She never met him after that day, but she knew he was still out there not as the person she once knew him as, but as murderer, a cold blooded killer with no mercy.  
He was a dead man walking, slaying everyone and everything in his path, taking their lives without a second thought. The man was no longer human, he was a monster.  
As he started appearing on the news his face covered by a skull mask, people took to calling him Reaper.  
Which was fitting, he killed people without sparing them a second glance, taking their souls away from earth and their loved ones.  
Her name was Angela Ziegler, she was once a doctor at the Overwatch hero organization before it shut down, she was the creator of the reaper, she was the cause of death.  
She was no longer a normal doctor, now trying and expermanting to be able to free him from the curse she bestowed upon him.  
A day came were a re-call for Overwatch was made, she had hesitated to answer the call. As she no longer was the innocent woman she once was, now blood covered her once clean hands. She was a changed woman, no longer careful and kind. Now she had grown quiet and stern, the cheeriness she once carried with her now gone.  
As she answered the call, she did not answer it for herself but for the people in the world, even if she had blood on her hands she could still save lives.  
She wanted to save lives, but healing and caring is not what she really cared about anymore. Setting a stop to the monster she created was her goal, she would end the blood shed once for all.


	2. chapter 1: Monekey business?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguments and conversations occur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me some feed back in the comments :D I want to develope my writing skills!

When Angela had answered the recall, she expected more people to be there when she arrived. There were only 7 others beside herself that there, Winston, Tracer, Reinhardt, Torbjörn, Pharah, Mccree and Genji. 

She was happy to see familiar faces; it had gone so long since she had seen any of them. She was most excited to see Reinhardt again; he had always been there for her as long as she could remember. He brought warmth and the feeling of comfort to her, the feeling of a home, he was and still is like a father to her. 

Her face brightened when she saw the kind tall German man, but she did not approach him. She stood still and just looked at him, Reinhardt looked back at her confusion showing on his face with the hint of pain in his eyes. 

Nobody knew that she had created that monster and she was planning to keep it that way. 

She gave him a smile and walked past the German man to the gorilla that had watched the interaction. She greeted him kindly a light smile on her face, Winston smiled back but with hesitation. 

Angela noticed this and made a mental note about being careful of the ape, he was a very smart scientist. If he chooses to stand in her way, she knew it could only end in one way. Winston cleared his throat and fixed his glasses, mentioning with his hand for her to follow him. He guided her though the halls of the facility, the halls that once was filled with warmth and voices was now empty and cold. Angela shivered at the thought about what happened to all the people she had met in these hands and how they were probably gone. 

She swallowed down the lump in her throat as she walked forward, she nor Winston said a word both of them tense in each other's presence. They never had been that fond of each other under the time they worked together, Winston focusing his work around weapons and battlefield supplies. She on the other hand did not want anything to do with weapons back then, she despised the thought of her creations being used to harm others. 

Now she now she was foolish back then, in this world people are going to die and get hurt there is no stopping that. 

They stopped outside a very familiar room, she stared at the doors. This was the place she called her home for a big part in her life, where she was innocent, a doctor with nothing else in mind than helping others. She wished it was still that way, her mind was now corrupted. 

She stepped forward and opened the door, it was just like she remembered it. White walls, the sound of her shoes clicking against the cold floor, the small window that let in the sun. She carefully opened the window, a small gust of wind blowing in the room, rustling a few papers that still resided in the room. 

Winston decided to leave her there, feeling the tension in the air. 

Her hands glided against the dusty counter top, until her fingers graced against the papers lying on the counter. She glanced at the papers; sketches of her creations filled the papers. Ideas of helping people in different ways, helping people to live after death. 

Her icy blue eyes stopped at a paper, her thin pale hand gently picking up the paper. She scanned the paper over, it was one of her first researches of bringing people back alive. She glared at the paper, if only her stupid little mind hadn’t decided to bring her research into a whole new level, she wouldn’t have created a monster. 

She crushed the paper in her hand, before throwing in onto the floor. 

That idea she had come up with had brought a man back to life to take other innocent lives and it had taken her innocence, but had it really? She was already morbid before she wanted to bring back people to life, she experimented on the soldiers that they brought into her lab when they got hurt. She had also been chosen to help create the super soldier, the project the government had created to make mankind unbeatable, to make the mankind unstoppable. 

Maybe that truly was when she lost her innocence. Her thoughts swirled around in her head, maybe she was always the monster she now recognizes herself as. 

She picked up the paper and unfolded the crumbled piece of paper, a small smile playing at her lips. Nobody knew what she had done, and it was going to be that way. Playing an innocent little doctor wasn’t hard and she could easily lure everyone to believing she was innocent. 

After all they knew her as the doctor who was a scared little girl. Who always said no to bloodshed and using her creations to kill and torture. Nobody needed to know the truth besides herself, after all its easier to use them as her lab rats when they don’t even know what she is doing to them. 

She grinned as she placed the paper back onto the counter and walked towards the window. She could hear the birds outside chirping and the sound of the wind blowing through the leaves of the trees. The window was now filled with a several cracks and spider webs, but her reflection was still there in the glass of the window the same ice blue eyes staring back at her. 

‘’Angela, it’s been awhile’’ 

She froze for a second her body tensing, how had she not heard his footsteps. She quickly turned around, her eyes finding the man that had entered the room. If you could even call him a man now. She was a prime example of her experiments; she had turned his body that once was made of flesh into a being made of metal and gears. He had been her prime creation, making a super soldier of a nearly dead man. 

‘’Its sure been awhile Genji’’ 

She replied, she smiled gently at him. One of those smiles she only smiled for him back then, she was foolish back then she declared in her mind. Being in love with one of your experiments, one of her worst decisions in her whole life. 

‘’You look like you have not aged a day, your beauty has not faltered a day’’ 

He was different she noticed much calmer and gentler than she remembered him being, back then he was a man of a few words choosing to stay silent for the most part. That maybe why she fell for him, a man of a few words, a mystery to her. It was like in the books she read back then, the cheesy romantic once's. She felt disgusted at herself when remembering those books, she wanted to slap her younger self for reading those kinds of books. 

‘’you look well Genji’’ 

Was all she replied with, her eyes traveling back to the pile of papers on the counter. She could feel his stare at her, burning into her back. 

‘’I am a different man now, I am home. I met an Omnic named Zenyatta he showed me the way to inner peace’’ 

She let out a small huff under her breath, inner peace? Such a fool he had become, inner peace was just bullshit that people had come up with to satisfy their minds. 

‘’That sounds lovely, I wish I could find that too, but the years have been hard, and I have found no rest just bloodshed’’ 

She did her best to sound small and innocent, she brought her before her staring into the palm of her hands. 

The clinking of his metal feet clicked against the floor until it stopped when he was right next her, one of his hands found his way to her shoulder gripping it tightly. It wasn’t cold thanks to the human heart that still pumped blood into the veins he had left inside the metal fortress that surrounded his inner body. 

‘’i am sorry Angela for not coming to your aid, I know you most have been scared and hurt. But I had to find myself, before being able to help you. My master might be able to help you too, to find a path out of your grief and sorrow’’ 

His mental voice silently said, his hand giving her shoulder a squeeze. She let a few tears drop down her pale cheek. 

‘’it’s alright Genji, most of my wounds have healed by now both in my mind and physically. I just need to find myself again and I think I will succeed finding myself here where it all started’’ 

She turned and looked at him, her blue eyes open wide giving her the appearance innocence and sorrow. The look she knew he would fall for. 

‘’I’m here now Angela if you need me, just tell me and I will be right there’’ 

His hand travelled down her arm to her and giving it a tight squeeze before taking a step back from her. 

‘’Thank you Genji, remember to come to me if you want to find comfort or if you get hurt. I will always be there for you too’’ 

She said as she wiped a tear from her cheek, giving him a small smile. 

‘’I will Angela, goodbye for now. Will I see you at dinner?’’ 

She nodded her head at his question, he nodded back at her before leaving the lab giving her one last glance as she waved her hand at him, smiling. 

After she was sure he had left, she closed the doors to her lab and locked them. She chuckled quietly to herself, what a fool he had become. He was half human, half omnic but still not being able to sense somebody lying? He had truly become a fool. 

She walked over to her desk sitting down in the chair that stood beside it. The chair let out a puff of dust as she sat down, she coughed at the unwanted particles in the air her nose wrinkling in disgust. She really had some work to do with her lab. 

She pulled out a few papers from one of the drawers from the desk, most of them containing information about the same context as earlier, reviving the dead. 

She couldn’t help but to laugh as she looked at the papers. Most of the papers contained horrible ideas for the subject, silly ways to revive somebody. All the papers were faulty, back then she knew nothing but now she knew all about it. 

The countless nights she had spent researching endlessly about the subject. In the end she figured almost everything out. 

She gained the knowledge about bringing people back to life, to their normal human self's without becoming bloodthirsty monsters. But she had yet to discover how to undo her mistake, how to end the monster's life. She could now play god, choose which people to leave to rot in the ground and which people to live on. 

But that was not her goal, she wanted her mistake gone. That’s all she wanted now, to free his body of the monster that currently possessed it. 

She was willing to reach farther into the darkness if she needed to, even though she had already walked herself into the path of darkness. She had dealt with darkness, the creatures that lived in the fiery gates of hell and the creatures that walked the planet with the power of darkness and magic. She had become one of them, she had become a witch of the dark dealing with the lives of the innocent and with the souls of human beings. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Days passed as Angela made herself home in the lab that she had practically lived a big part of her life in. It still felt weird to her, being back in the place where everything took place. Her lab was now cleaned up for the most part, the counters once again shining against the rays of the sun. She had also started cleaned up her infirmary that was truly a mess of blood and old rotten bodies of soldiers that had broken into her infirmary trying to save themselves. She chuckled at the thoughts of the soldier crawling on the floor half dying trying so desperately to live. From the looks of them they were not overwatch soldiers, they had been a part of the enemy force. 

She kicked one of the heads of the soldiers making it snap of the body rolling a few centimeters before stopping slowly. 

Her lips curled as she frowned, she scrunched her nose because of the horrible smell of the decayed soldiers. She grabbed a broom that stood leaning against one of the walls and pushed the soldier against one of the exits of the room, she made a mental room to bring some kind of transportation to get the bodies out of there. She swept the rest of the bodies to where the first one laid against the wall, making a small pile of the bodies. 

Suddenly a high-pitched beep sound echoed through the room, Angela groaned as she searched her pocket for the device that let out the annoying sound. As she finally pulled the device out from her pocket, she was greeted by a small message from Winston simply saying, ‘all agents gather at the meeting room at 17.15’ she glanced over the clock on the device that read ‘17.00’ She frowned as she dropped the device pack in her pocket and placed the broom back against the wall. She stripped the tight plastic gloves of her hands that she had worn to protect herself from the bacteria that probably lingered in the room. Before she left the room, she opened a window to let the horrible smell out of the room. As she left, she pulled down her medical mask taking a breath of the fresher air in the hallway. 

Her heels clicked against the room as she walked down the halls, she could already her the voices of her comrades in the meeting room. Voices full of cheeriness and laughter, a part of her had missed that. She gently opened the door to the meeting room, most of the others had already arrived she had been one of the last ones to be there. Nobody seemed to have noticed her appearance. Genji was sat by the table with an omnic by his side, Angela guessed it was the omnic that Genji had spoken about so highly about. On his other side sat a man with black hair that was placed into a manbun and seemed to glare at everything in the room his eyes cold and emotionless. She eyed him carefully and made a conclusion about him. He had to be Genji’s brother that he spoke about when he was younger, the brother that had supposedly killed him. 

Angela could not lie; she was a tiny bit confused why Genji would bring his very brother that had killed him cold blooded. She made her way to the table taking a seat in one of the chairs, she looked at the front of the room to where Winston sat waiting on everybody to arrive. Angela glanced at her wristwatch the time showing ‘17.10’ only a few minutes before the meeting started. 

The sound of somebody clearing their throat behind her made Angela slightly jump in her seat, she whipped her head around quickly. A man with graying hair stared at her or at least she assumed he did as he wore a big red visor that covered both of his eyes. 

‘’yes?’’ 

She answered eyeing the man, she had no idea who he was. But he was oddly familiar to her, his body language reminding her of somebody. He stared at her for a moment before just walking past leaving her in confusion. She watched as he sat down a few seats from her, his back straight and his hands neatly folded on the table. He was so familiar to her, but she couldn’t understand why. 

She had never seen him before, why is he so familiar to her? She grumbled quietly to herself rubbing her temple in annoyance. Angela distracted herself from the man by looking around the room again, couldn’t five minutes just pass already? 

Her eyes stopped on Reinhardt he was laughing so hard that his body shook by it, clutching a hand over his chest. Beside him a small Swedish man stood laughing too, compared to the gigantic German the swede was like a midget. Angela let out a small laugh at the thought, a midget man... 

Reinhardt had not tried to strike up a conversation with her which Angela found very weird, she thought he would approach her fairly quickly. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Winston telling everybody that the meeting was starting, she moved her gaze onto the ape who was fixing his glasses while looking at the papers he held. 

‘’I want to welcome you all back to Overwatch and I am eternally grateful for all of you who decided to answer the recall, today humans and omnics needs us more than anything. Countless countries have been turned into ruins and millions of people have lost their lives these last years 

Thus, I decided to bring back Overwatch to defeat the evil in the world and save the lives that still needs saving. The world needs more heroes, it needs defenders and that is where we come in 

We have been hated on and that was how Overwatch came to an end, people thought we were the problem in the world and now it's our time to show them how much the world actually needs us! 

Today as you may have noticed we are missing quite a lot of people, we 13 people that is here today is what Overwatch currently consists of. We are just a small amount of people, but we can still make a difference in the world!’’ 

As Winston finished his speech applauses echoed in the room, Angela clapped her hands too. She laughed under her breath; he was foolish if he thought a small group of 13 people could change the world. 

Just as she was about to speak up, the mysterious gray-haired man from earlier stood up abruptly making his chair fall to the floor. 

‘’if you believe 13 people can be Overwatch and change this world, then you're not even smarter than a stone monkey. This world is dangerous and filled with horrors, if you believe truly that 13 people can stop the world from going under, we are all going to die’’ 

The gray-haired man yelled out, his hands clenching. Angela smiled gently; he was an interesting man much smarter than the monkey in her mind. 

‘’I am a scientist not a monkey, soldier 76 and would you rather just sit back then? And watch as the world dies around you. rather than fighting back and making a difference?’’ 

Angels shook her head, this monkey was a lot more idiotic than she remembered him. 

‘’That's not my point monkey, if we all 13 of us go out there as one we won’t accomplish anything but death. We need more people if we are going to do this. If we are going to do this your way, it’s a suicide mission’’ 

Winston now looked even more angered than before, but before he even could open his mouth a female voice interrupted him. 

‘’So, this is what Overwatch is now? A foolish organization with even more foolish members?’’ 

The voice came from a quite thin lady, an irritated look plastered onto her face. 

‘’Such pathetic beings you are, you don’t send 13 people out on the battlefield they will all die, simple as that. And you require more people? I may be able to fix that’’ 

Her glare was eyes cold and her heels clicked against the floor, her posture professional and stern. 

‘’who are you to interrupt this meeting? Only Overwatch members are allowed in here’’ 

Winston stood her front of her, his face angry and stern. Angela almost couldn’t hold her laughter in as she watched the monkey. 

‘’you truly are not meant for greatness beast, I am Satya Vaswani, but you might call me Symmetra. And you yourself invited me here ape, you sent the vishkar corporation an invite to send their best architect to Overwatch and here I am’’ 

The woman said and stepped past the monkey who froze after hearing the information. But he quickly snapped out of it and went after her. 

‘’Then miss Vaswani please take a seat besides your other comrades’’ 

She ignored the ape as she walked forward until she stood where Winston had first been when he had held his little speech. 

‘’You think I am going to listen to you? You are a fool if you think so, you wish death to your comrades and I wish to bring life to this planet without a single death in here. So, sit down monkey’’ 

Winston opened his mouth to say something but the cold glare she sent him made him back of, at this point Angela wanted to laugh even more, she already liked miss Vaswani. 

‘’As you probably heard my name is Satya Vaswani but you all may call me Symmetra. I’m an architect from the Vishkar corporation I am here to help you save this world, I specialize in technology such as in teleporters, sentry turrets and photon barriers. And I have the solution for what Overwatch needs. 

We all know that the amount of people we are here today is not enough to be able to save this world, so I invented a special teleporter that can bring people through time 

Now has anybody here heard about the gravel war?’’


End file.
